1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit and, more particularly, to a voltage generation circuit which may be used in a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A reference voltage generation circuit in a voltage generation circuit may be implemented in various manners.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a conventional reference voltage generation circuit. The depicted reference voltage generation circuit 1 is a Widlar-type reference voltage generation circuit, and includes a plurality of transistors M1 to M10 and a plurality of resistors R1 and R2.
The reference voltage generation circuit 1 generates a reference voltage VREF1 by converting a current, generated through a current mirroring operation of the transistors M1 to M6, into a voltage.
A problem with conventional voltage circuits, such as the reference voltage generation circuit 1, is that the reference voltage VREF1 may vary widely depending on a power supply voltage VDDV, which may be due to the variations in characteristics of basic analog circuit components such as the transistors used in the circuits.